Wireless networks may operate twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Most wireless network environments, however, do not need the entire network to be powered up at all times. For example, a typical workplace may have very low use requirements during evening and weekend hours. During low use periods, it is desirable to power down unneeded devices in order to save energy and, consequently, costs. Traditionally, the components of a network, such as an access point (AP) and controller, contain facilities to disable subsections so as to limit power consumption. A challenge to the system designer is to determine when to enter and exit power saving modes.